The present patent application relates generally to a turbine system, and, more particularly to a micromixer system used in such turbine system.
Generally, a turbine system may include a micromixer system having one or more micromixers. Such a micromixer system receives a fuel and air, and then mixes the received fuel and air to generate a premixed fuel. The micromixer system then feeds the premixed fuel to a combustor of the turbine system, for combusting the premixed fuel.
Typically, the premixed fuel provided by such micromixer system has a narrow range of a ratio of the fuel to air, depending on operating conditions of the turbine system. The micromixer system generally provides a low fuel to air ratio during a low flame temperature condition (also known as “low load condition”) or full speed and/or no load condition, thereby resulting in loss of a jet flame. Further, the turbine system operating in aforementioned condition(s) may generate substantially high emissions and hence may not provide a stable operating environment to the turbine system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved micromixer system to enhance a turndown capability of a turbine system.